


Imperial March(ing band)

by Carryon_my_wayward_timelord



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: High School AU, Hux is a full body blusher, Kylo is an emo shit, M/M, Modern AU, Phasma is the only one with common sense, The trio will come in later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carryon_my_wayward_timelord/pseuds/Carryon_my_wayward_timelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A self-indulgent high school au. Kylo never grew out of his emo phase, Hux has caught feelings, and Phasma is stuck moderating between the two of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

They say that a person's instrument determines their personality. Floutists tend to be flighty and exuberant. Except for the first chair, Hux. His flute was always pristinely polished, his music never bent or marked, and his playing exact. Cellists are seen as quiet masterminds. Content to lead from behind. The last chair cello was also rebellious of stereotype. Kylo, as he called himself, was hotheaded and loud. He honestly couldn't care less about playing and his notes were wrong more often than right. Everyone knew that if a cello was broken or bow was trashed, it had probably been in the hands of Kylo. Kids gossipped that the only reason he hadn't been kicked out was that his mother, an affluent politician, would pay for new instruments each year.  
Kylo and Hux technically had one class together, math, but their gym classes were in the gym at the same time and warmed up together before splitting up. Kylo took weights. He was deceptively strong in his upper body and worked out silently with a girl named Phasma spotting. Hux was stuck in rec games, usually last in laps and physical exercises and most games. He made up for it in dodgeball where he was fiercely competitive and had deadly aim.  
In math Hux sat in the front row, paying close attention to the teacher. In the back, Kylo doodled on his desk and stared out the window.  



	2. Chapter 2

Phasma leaned against the bay of gym lockers watching some of the other girls get ready before pulling off her tanktop and shorts to put on the gym uniform consisting of a slightly too tight tanktop and shorts. She grimaced as she pulled them on.  
Gym wasn't too bad, even if the outfit was terrible, that was to be expected. In fact she enjoyed showing off her physical prowess. The only thing that put a slight damper on it was the fact that she was usually partnered with Kylo Ren. He was tall, intensely emo, and quiet. Neither of them really had anyone else to pair up with so they were together by default. She hated it. Now, quiet was fine, since she was usually too focused for conversation, and it wasn't the fact that he conveniently missed warm-ups everyday. She could even tolerate his awful taste in music (she prefered working out to classical or techno, not whiny, angsty, bands from middle school) but what really irked her was how oblivious he tended to be while spotting. She couldn't count on one hand the times that she almost dropped the bar while he was watching the other class.  
The two minute warning bell rang. She sighed and headed out to the gym. Quickly she scanned the line of students before walking over to the ginger-haired Hux. He stood straight with his hands clasped behind his back and his feet shoulder width apart. At ease. Looks like his hours of ROTC were getting to him, she mused. Hux turned and nodded as she wandered over.  
"So what's the torture today?"  
"Crossfit but all period", he muttered, "We were supposed to start soccer today but we've got a sub."  
She shot him a look of sympathy as the teachers yelled for them to start with high-knees jogging. After that was butt-kicks and lunges and other activites that could be classified as public humiliation, at least thats what Hux would say. Then they did some running excercises before splitting up, weights in the weights room and rec games in the main area for more torture. Thats when Kylo sulked into the room, his brow already knitted in angst no doubt. Phasma closed her eyes and sighed quietly before walking to the dumbbells where he met her.  
"Try to stay focused today, hmmm?"  
He only grunted in response before grabbing a set of 40lb weights.


End file.
